


Fire Emblem: Awakening: Same-Sex Supports

by JamesPeppersalt



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fanmade Supports, M/M, Requests Taken on Tumblr or in Comments, Romance, This is a Requests Thing, tags added as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesPeppersalt/pseuds/JamesPeppersalt
Summary: Some fanmade same-sex supports for Awakening. Tags will be added as I go along; do not be alarmed.Requests taken on Tumblr (@jamespeppersalt)





	1. Male Morgan/Inigo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised no one's done this? I love this ship

**Inigo/Male Morgan: C-S Supports**

 

* * *

 

 

**C Support**

 

 **Inigo:** Morgan! Hey, Morgan! Whatcha doing there?

 **Morgan** (smiling) **:** Huh? Oh, I’m just going over some strategies for the next battle! Wanna help?

 **Inigo:** Strategies? I dunno if that’s really up my alley… but, sure! Sounds interesting.

 **Morgan:** Awesome! Here, take a look! I’ve got a few written down here…

 **Inigo:** Preparing already? Ha, ha- I like it! Lemme see.

 **Inigo:** …

 **Inigo:** Uh, Morgan?

 **Morgan:** Hm?

 **Inigo** (frowning) **:** What does...

 **Inigo:** What does “Berserker Bluff” mean?

 **Morgan** (smiling) **:** Oh! I had a thought: what if a few of us dressed up like our enemies and tricked them into thinking we were on their side? We get close, and then… KABLOOIE! BLAM!

 **Morgan** (smiling) **:** We hit ’em where it hurts when they don’t suspect a thing!

 **Inigo:** Yeah, but… what if our friends think _we’re_ the enemy and hit us?

 **Morgan** (frowning) **:** Oh… I hadn’t thought about that.

 **Inigo:** Well, it’s alright. Do you have anything else?

 **Morgan** (smiling) **:** Oh, yeah! A great tactician always has a backup! We could wear some sort of symbol, to show our allies that we’re still on their side…

 **Inigo:** But what if our enemies figure it out? We’d be stuck with no backup.

 **Morgan** (frowning) **:** O-oh. Hm…

 **Inigo** (grimacing) **:** Yeesh. Do you have to do this a lot?

 **Morgan:** What? Go over my old pans and make new ones? Yeah, all the time. It’s how you get the best strategies.

 **Morgan:** Why?

 **Inigo:** Huh. All this tactics stuff sounds a lot easier than it actually is.

 **Morgan:** Oh, it’s grueling! But that’s what I love about it! It’s so fun!

 **Morgan** (smiling) **:** There’s no better feeling than seeing your finished product, finally perfect, after staying up for hours working on it! Yep! Nothin’ beats it!

 **Inigo:** Uh-huh… that does sound really hard. You know, if you ever need any help, you can ask me any time to help me go over your tactics with you.

 **Morgan:** *gasp* _Really_?!

 **Inigo:** Yeah! If it’ll help my little buddy, I’ll do anything!

 **Morgan** (smiling) **:** Oh, wow! Thanks, Inigo!

 **Inigo** (smiling) **:** Anytime, Morgan.

 

* * *

 

**B Support**

 

 **Inigo:** (Step one-two, step one-two, and…)

 **Morgan:** Inigo! I’m so glad I found you! I just drew up some pans, and-

 **Inigo:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **Morgan:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **Inigo** (blushing) **:** M-Morgan! What… um, you’re up late?

 **Morgan:** I was writing up tactics.

 **Morgan:** What are _you_ doing up?

 **Inigo** (blushing) **:** U-um, well… you know… you never know when Risen will attack, and-

 **Morgan:** Were you dancing again?

 **Inigo** (blushing) **:** What do you mean, “again”?!

 **Inigo:** Have you…

 **Morgan:** Seen you out here before? Yeah. You come out here almost every night, right?

 **Inigo** (blushing) **:** Eep!

 **Inigo** (grimacing, blushing) **:** So you have seen me…

 **Morgan:** Wait… why are you embarrassed?

 **Inigo:** Why _shouldn’t_ I be embarrassed? I haven’t perfected _any_ of these moves! I’ve never performed in front of… well… _anyone_.

 **Morgan:** Whoa, really?

 **Morgan:** But… you’re so good! And you haven’t even perfected them yet?! Wow!

 **Inigo** (frowning) **:** …

 **Morgan:** What’s wrong? Can’t take a compliment?

 **Inigo** (frowning) **:** It’s not that easy.

 **Morgan** (frowning) **:** Whaaaaat? But you’re always so confident… exceedingly so, one might say!

 **Inigo:** I’m not _that_ confident.

 **Morgan:** Psh, that can’t be true! I’ve seen you with all the girls in the camp! You don’t even falter when you get slapped! It’s pretty admirable how resilient you are.

 **Inigo** (shouting) **:** You’re wrong!

 **Morgan** (frowning) **:** Whoa. Did I say something wrong?

 **Inigo** (grimacing) **:** N-no… *sigh* I’m sorry, Morgan. I didn’t mean to shout.

 **Inigo:** But I’m not as confident as you think. In reality, I’m really shy.

 **Morgan:** *gasp* Whaaaaat? You? Inigo?

 **Inigo** (frowning) **:** Yes, me, _Inigo_. I don’t let people I’m close to see, but in reality I’m really…

 **Morgan:** What? Secretive? Flighty?

 **Inigo:**...Sensitive.

 **Morgan:** Oh.

 **Morgan** (frowning) **:**...Oh.

 **Morgan:** Gee, Inigo, I really didn’t know.

 **Inigo:** Yeah, but now that you know, you can’t tell anybody…

 **Inigo:** Or ELSE.

 **Morgan:** EEK!

 **Inigo** (smiling) **:** Ha! Just kidding.

 **Morgan:** Oh, thank goodness! Now, about those tactics I wrote up…

 **Inigo:** Oh, right. Well, let’s see them! I’d be glad to help.

 

* * *

 

 

**A Support**

 

 **Morgan:** Mm-hm…

 **Morgan:** Alright! Yeah! I think this one looks good!

 **Inigo:** Really? Well, don’t leave me hanging! Let me see!

 **Inigo:** …

 **Morgan:** What do you think? I worked really hard on it, and-

 **Inigo** (frowning) **:** Morgan…

 **Inigo** (frowning) **:** This involves using you as bait to draw enemies out of cover.

 **Morgan:** Huh?

 **Morgan:** Oh. Yeah, well, I couldn’t rightfully put other people in danger! That would be-

 **Inigo** (grimacing) **:** But you’ll put _yourself_ in danger?

 **Morgan:** Um, yeah? If it’s for the greater good…

 **Inigo** (frowning) **:** Morgan, why would you even _think_ about doing something like this?! Could you imagine how I-

 **Inigo** (frowning) **:**...How your friends would feel if you got hurt? Your parents?

 **Morgan:** I… hadn’t thought about that.

 **Inigo** (shouting) **:** Hadn’t _thought_ about it?! How could you not think about that?!

 **Morgan:** I’m sorry, but I don’t see why this is such a big deal!

 **Inigo** (shouting) **:** Of course you don’t! You’re not like the rest of us- you don’t know what it’s like to lose people you care about!

 **Morgan** (frowning) **:** …

 **Morgan** (frowning) **:** You’re right. I don’t know what it’s like to lose people I care about.

 **Morgan** (frowning) **:** Because I don’t _remember_ any of the people I care about.

 **Inigo** (grimacing) **:** Oh… no, Morgan, I…

 **Morgan** (frowning) **:** I don’t remember any of you. I had to learn about all of you all over again.

 **Inigo** (frowning) **:** Morgan, I didn’t mean it like that…

 **Morgan** (frowning, crying) **:** And all of you have tried so hard to help me, even though I don’t remember you… and even if I can’t, I couldn’t stand to lose any of you.

 **Inigo** (frowning) **:** Morgan, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have retaliated like that. It was foolish of me.

 **Morgan:** Don’t worry about it. You were just worried. I understand. I see what I did wrong.

 **Inigo:** I… wouldn’t say it was _wrong_ , per say… just, maybe don’t go looking for danger. I couldn’t imagine life without my precious little buddy.

 **Morgan:** Thanks, Inigo. I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you, either. You’re one of my best friends. Plus, it’s nice to have someone to keep my wacky plans in check.

 **Inigo** (smiling) **:** Ha! Emphasis on wacky. Now, let’s fix this here, and I think we’ll be all set. Can’t wait to pitch this to Avatar!

 

* * *

 

 

**S Support**

 

 **Morgan** (frowning) **:** Oh, geez. I think he saw me. I’d better hide…

 **Inigo:** Morgan?

 **Morgan** (shouting) **:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **Morgan:** Um, I mean… “Ah!” It’s… nice to see you, Inigo!

 **Inigo:** Were you… _spying_ on me?

 **Morgan:** Psh, _what_? I would never- that’s- why would you think that? I’ve been in my room recording tactics in my journal all night!

 **Inigo:** You mean… this journal?

 **Morgan:** Uh…

 **Morgan:** (Ah, fiddlesticks. Did I _really_ leave my journal behind?)

 **Inigo:** Tell me the truth, Morgan.

 **Morgan:**...Alright. I was spying on you.

 **Morgan:** B-but I’ll have you know, I was just looking out for your safety! After all, you never know when Risen will…

 **Inigo:** I said the truth.

 **Morgan:**...Tch.

 **Inigo:** How long have you been following me when I go out to dance?

 **Morgan:** Um… every other night for the past few weeks. I’ve gotten pretty good at hiding, if you haven’t noticed until now.

 **Inigo:** Past few weeks, huh?

 **Morgan:** Yes. I told the truth, too!

 **Morgan:** So, uh… can I have my journal back now?

 **Inigo:** Oh. Sure.

 **Morgan:** Oh, thank the gods! I can’t have imagined if I lost this!

 **Morgan:**...You didn’t read any of it, did you?

 **Inigo:** Well, uh… I did say I would always help you with new tactics, so I thought…

 **Morgan** (frowning) **:** Oh, gods.

 **Morgan:** Well, um… you didn’t happen to come across a particular page with, um… red ink and hearts…?

 **Inigo:** What did you call it? “The Inigo Strategem”?

 **Morgan** (grimacing) **:** OH GODS.

 **Morgan** (grimacing) **:** (This may just be the worst day of my life. I could positively, absolutely, _die_ right now, and I would be okay with that.)

 **Inigo:** I had no idea. And it was, ah… really detailed.

 **Morgan** (grimacing) **:** (Gods, please say this is a dream. Or strike me with another bout of amnesia. I beg of you.)

 **Inigo:** “Step One: get closer to him”. Followed by “Wait, we’re already friends”. Nice catch.

 **Morgan** (grimacing) **:** (He remembers it?! Naga, strike me down!)

 **Inigo:** Step Two was where it got interesting. I was wondering where all those random flowers on my bunk were coming from. And Step Three? I can only imagine if you’d gotten to that!

 **Morgan** (frowning) **:** …

 **Inigo:** Need I go on?

 **Morgan** (frowning) **:** I’d prefer you don’t…

 **Inigo:** I mean, props to you for creating something like this, but I think this plan needs a little work!

 **Morgan** (shouting) **:** Inigo, could you stop joking around for once?!

 **Inigo** (frowning) **:** …

 **Inigo:** I’m listening, if that’s what you want, then.

 **Morgan** (grimacing) **:** Okay, fine- I’ve been watching you dance because… because I think you’re really beautiful when you dance like no one’s watching. I love how carefree you are.

 **Morgan** (frowning) **:** And I guess I… love you, Inigo.

 **Morgan** (frowning) **:** And I know it’s stupid, and I know from watching you flirt all the time that I of all people have no chance with you, but… you make me happy.

 **Morgan:** And I love that you’re not afraid to be yourself around me anymore, and you drop the gigolo thing when I’m around. I love you… and that’s the truth, all of it.

 **Inigo** (frowning) **:**...

 **Morgan** (frowning) **:** So, there. Can we just go on with our lives and pretend this never happened? Because that would be great and it would make this all a little less unbearable. Okey-dokey?

 **Inigo:** Oh, no. I promised to help you fix _all_ of your plans. Give me that book.

 **Morgan** (frowning) **:** If it will make you go away? Gladly.

 **Inigo:** Alright, let’s see here. We’ll x-out this, and… done! Take a look.

 **Morgan:** Um… “Step Five: Pucker Up.” I don’t… MMPH!

 **Morgan:** …

 **Morgan** (shouting, blushing) **:** DID YOU JUST KISS ME?!

 **Inigo** (smiling) **:** Wow, is it that hard to tell? I must be getting out of practice!

 **Morgan** (shouting, blushing) **:** THAT’S NOT THE ISSUE HERE!

 **Inigo** (frowning) **:** Huh? There’s an issue?

 **Morgan** (shouting, blushing) **:** YES! What was _that_ ? Did you _want_ to do that? How long have you wanted to do that?! _Why_ did you do that?!

 **Inigo:** A kiss, yes, a _long_ time, and…

 **Inigo** (smiling, blushing) **:** Because I love you too, Morgan.

 **Morgan** (blushing) **:** O-oh.

 **Inigo:** Listen…

 **Inigo:** I know we don’t have a lot of time between the fights. And I know you’re usually busy trying to help out your mom.

 **Inigo:** But the next time we do have time to ourselves…

 **Inigo:** I’m going to sweep you off your feet properly.

 **Inigo:** And I’ll happy to dance in front of you, and everyone else…

 **Inigo** (smiling) **:** At our wedding.

 **Morgan** (blushing) **:** Ha ha… oh.

 **Morgan:**...Did you just ask me to marry you?

 **Inigo:**...Yes?

 **Morgan** (blushing) **:** Oh. In that case…

 **Morgan** (smiling, blushing) **:** Yes. I will marry you!

 **Inigo** (smiling) **:** Thank you, Morgan. This is the greatest day of my life. And I will make every day of the rest of yours great, too.

 **Morgan** (smiling) **:** …

 **Inigo:** …

 **Inigo:** So, about “Step Four”...

 **Morgan** (shouting, blushing) **:** I THOUGHT YOU WEREN’T GOING TO GO ON?!

 

* * *

 

 

Find it on Tumblr [here](http://jamespeppersalt.tumblr.com/post/153833495225/fanmade-inigo-and-mmorgan-c-s-support)


	2. Virion/Libra S Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SO EASY. I like their supports, but it leaves something to be desired...  
> Thus, this.

#  **Virion/Libra: S Support**

 

* * *

 

**S Support**

 

**Virion:** Libra! Just the person I was looking for.

**Libra:** Oh? Hello, Virion.

**Libra:** What can I do for you, my friend?

**Virion:** Since our last encounter, I’ve had much time to think. And I’ve decided to finally tell you something that has been on my mind for quite some time!

**Libra** (smiling) **:** Oh? This should be good.

**Virion:** My beautiful Libra… ever since I first laid eyes on you, your beauty was all I could think of! You’ve been my waking thought every day for weeks.

**Virion:** I’ve oft wondered what this could mean, but it has finally dawned upon me. I’m shocked it took me this long to see it!

**Virion:** I, Virion, the myth and legend... love you, Libra!

**Libra:** ...Oh.

**Libra:** I think you’re mistaken, Virion. I’m no beautiful woman. I am, quite simply, just a man. There’s really no reason for someone like you to love me.

**Virion:** That’s preposterous. You don’t give yourself enough credit!

**Virion:** Certainly, you are beautiful… but you also have a refined, masculine air about you. You’re amazing!

**Virion:** Why wouldn’t someone such as I fall victim to your charms?

**Libra:** That’s quite sweet of you… but I’m no one special. Surely someone else would be a better match for you.

**Virion:** What exactly are you saying, Libra? If there is truly an issue, or some misunderstanding, I’d gladly remedy it.

**Libra:** It’s… not that simple, I’m afraid.

**Virion:** Nonsense. I would do anything for you. On my honor as a man, I swear it.

**Libra:** Please, just stop.

**Virion:** I… I don’t understand.

**Virion:** Have I done something wrong? If so, I would gladly stand aside.

**Libra:** No… I don’t want you to misunderstand. It’s no error on your part.

**Libra:** Truth be told, I have similar thoughts about you, Virion. However…

**Libra:** I don’t deserve someone like you… and you certainly deserve someone better than me.

**Virion:** ...Libra.

**Virion:** I had no idea you thought of yourself in such a manner.

**Libra:** Ah. So now you see.

**Libra:** In reality, I’m not that amazing. I could never amount to any of the others in the army. And certainly not to someone as wonderful as you.

**Virion:** You do yourself so little justice, my love.

**Virion:** Perhaps you cannot see your own beauty, but I certainly can. You’re amazing, Libra. Only you could have the beauty and grace of a goddess, yet have the strength and splendor to match.

**Virion:** I could only hope to match what you’ve become. After all, I’m just a coward who’s run from his problems.

**Libra:** Do you really believe that?

**Virion:** Sometimes.

**Virion:** I take it that you do not?

**Libra:** Not at all.

**Virion:** Then could it be possible that you are being too hard on yourself?

**Libra:** I… Perhaps it is so.

**Libra:** I thank you, Virion. I have never thought about myself in such a way.

**Libra:** And, I suppose, I do… love you as well, Virion.

**Virion:** Truly?

**Libra:** Yes.

**Virion:** I… for once, I am at a loss for words.

**Virion:** Sweet Libra, I hope someday, you will come to love yourself as much as I do.

**Libra:** I’m… so happy. May Naga bless our union, and grant us a full life. Together.

**Virion:** I could not have said it better myself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virion you're so gay, don't deny it, you Dorito-faced senpai.


	3. m!Morgan/Laurent C-S Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... although I like m!Morgan/Inigo and Gerome/Laurent more than this, I understand that more people ship Gerome/Inigo than both of the aforementioned ships combined. The answer? Ship these two mega-nerds, of course.

#  **m!Morgan/Laurent C-S Support**

* * *

  
  


**C Support**

 

**Laurent:** Hm… by that logic, if one combined these spells, then the overall effect would be-

 

**Laurent:** AAAAUUGH!

 

(Laurent disappears)

 

**Morgan:** Ah… that didn’t sound like my mother.

 

**Laurent** (sans model) **:** WHAT IN BLAZES IS THIS BLASPHEMY?!

 

**Morgan:** (Oh, cripes. Laurent fell into my pitfall. He sounds mad.)

 

**Lauren** (sans model) **t:** I can HEAR YOU, and YES, I am QUITE INCENSED.

 

**Morgan:** Oops.

 

**Morgan:** (Should I… should I get him out?)

 

**Laurent** (sans model) **:** GET ME OUT!

 

**Morgan:** Alright! You don’t have to shout at me.

 

(Screen fades)

 

**Morgan:** There! That wasn’t so bad, was it?

 

**Laurent:** Why in Naga’s name would you construct a  _ pitfall  _ in such close proximity to camp?!

 

**Morgan:** Ah… would it help if I said that it was meant for my mother?

 

**Laurent:** Oh, yes. The fact that you attempted to encapture and/or murder your mother makes me feel quite better.

 

**Morgan:** Really?

 

**Laurent:** NO.

 

**Morgan:** Oh.

 

**Morgan:** Well… it was partially  _ your  _ fault, y’know.

 

**Laurent:** How so?

 

**Morgan:** For starters, you shouldn’t walk around with your nose in a book! It’s dangerous. As much as I love to read, I would never do something like that!

 

**Laurent:** …

 

**Laurent:** *sigh* Perhaps… you are right. That was… foolish of me, I suppose.

 

**Morgan:** What- really?

 

**Laurent:** But you must understand- being mobile helps me study. I can’t just stop pacing when I need to do so.

 

**Morgan:** Well, alright… I suppose as long as you don’t wander away from camp again, you’ll be fine. 

 

**Morgan:** Ooh, I know! I could look after you when you study so that you don’t fall into anymore pitfalls!

 

**Laurent:** Need I remind that said pitfall was YOUR pitfall?!

 

**Morgan:** Ah, c’mon! I’ll take care of you. We can be study buddies!

 

**Laurent:** ...You’re really set upon this, aren’t you?

 

**Morgan:** Haha, yep! I’ll keep pestering you until you say yes!

 

**Morgan:** Or until you die. Whichever comes first.

 

**Laurent:** ...Ugh. I suppose I have little choice in the matter.

 

**Laurent:** Fine. I will be a… “Study Buddy”.

 

**Morgan:** Oh yes! You won’t regret this, Laurent!

 

(Morgan leaves)

 

**Laurent:** ...Dear me, what have I gotten myself into…?

 

* * *

 

**B Support**

 

**Morgan:** Alright! Study Buddies, out and about! I brought my book; what did you bring?

 

**Laurent:** …

 

 **Laurent:** My apologies, but isn’t the point of this so that YOU could guard me whilst I read?

 

**Morgan:** ...Huh.

 

**Morgan:** That didn’t actually occur to me.

 

**Laurent:** For a great tactician, you don’t oft seem to think things through.

 

**Morgan:** First of all, great tactician IN THE MAKINGS!

 

**Morgan:** And you can’t learn if you don’t make mistakes. Not first hand, anyways.

 

**Morgan:** And second of all, I’m not going to take that from the guy who walking into a pitfall while reading!

 

**Laurent:** ...Touché.

 

**Morgan:** Well, let’s get this show on the road.

 

**Morgan:** This long, probably inevitably boring show.

 

**Laurent:** Don’t be so dramatic.

 

**Morgan:** …

 

**Laurent:** …

 

**Morgan:** ...Well?

 

**Laurent:** Well,  _ what _ ?

 

**Morgan:** Don’t leave me in suspense! How’s your book? What’s it about? TEEEELLL MEEE!

 

**Laurent:** Are you serious?

**Morgan:** Um, yeah! Super serious! Duh.

 

**Laurent:** *sigh* If you must know, this is a text written on the subject of fully utilizing one’s magic in battle through breathing techniques.

 

**Morgan:** What, really?

 

**Morgan:** That’s… interesting.

 

**Laurent:** It’s fascinating. Would you like me to read an excerpt aloud for you?

 

**Morgan:** Uh… sure. 

 

**Morgan:** (If it will make this walk go faster…)

 

* * *

 

**A Support**

 

**Laurent:** Morgan? Are you here?

 

**Morgan:** Hm? Oh… *sniff* Hey, Laurent.

 

**Laurent:** I had thought we’d go out walking again as per usual… however, you don’t appear to be in any shape to do that.

 

**Morgan:** Wha? I’m… *sniff* Fine…

 

**Laurent:** You are ill.

 

**Morgan:** A little cold never stopped any… anybo…

 

**Morgan:** Ugh…

 

(Morgan disappears)

 

**Laurent:** Morgan!

 

(Screen fades)

 

**Morgan:** Wha… huh?

 

**Laurent:** Oh, so you’re finally awake?

 

**Morgan:** What happened? I feel…

 

**Laurent:** You fell unconscious. I took it upon myself to care for you until you finally awoke… namely, now.

 

**Morgan:** Oh… you really  _ do  _ care.

 

**Laurent:** Of course I do. I’m just… not particularly accustomed to showing it.

 

**Morgan:** I still feel like I’m forgetting something… well, besides my entire past.

 

**Morgan:** OH! Study Buddies! Ah, is it-

 

**Laurent:** ’Tis too late. Besides, you need rest. 

 

**Laurent:** I can stand to remain stationary whilst studying if it means you will stay in bed.

 

**Morgan:** I… I  _ guess _ .

 

**Laurent:** In any case, we can actually study together, now.

 

**Morgan:** Oh, boy! That’s awesome! I guess this all worked out in the end.

 

**Laurent:** Hm… it certainly has.

 

* * *

 

**S Support**

 

**Morgan:** Are you alright? You’re not hurt?

 

**Laurent:** No. There weren’t many Risen, thankfully. I am unscathed.

 

**Morgan:** Oh! In that case, I won’t feel bad about yelling at you.

 

**Morgan:** What were you THINKING?!

 

**Laurent:** I…

 

**Morgan:** You walked straight into those Risen! I thought you’d learned not to walk around with your nose in a book.

 

**Morgan:** And this wouldn’t’ve happened if I… went with you…

 

**Laurent:** My apologies, Morgan. Your chastisement is surprising, but not unheard. I didn’t mean to alarm you so.

 

**Morgan:** Well, consider me alarmed! Please at the very least EXPLAIN yourself.

 

**Morgan:** Why did you go without me?

 

**Laurent:** Frankly… I didn’t see the point of studying with you alongside me any longer.

 

**Morgan:** …

 

**Laurent:** My foremost incentive for this arrangement was so that I could focus upon my studies, without fear of using excessive caution.

 

**Laurent:** However… I have recently found that, when I am with you, my focus is shattered. Wanting to test this, I set out on my own to study a fortnight ago.

 

**Morgan:** Wait- you’ve been doing this for TWO WEEKS?!

 

**Laurent:** Yes… and it seems that I was correct in assuming that  _ you  _ were the obstacle preventing me from furthering my intake of knowledge.

 

**Morgan:** Oh… Well, if that’s the case, why didn’t you just say so…

 

**Laurent:** Are you… crying?

 

**Morgan:** Yes I’m crying! I thought we were friends! Now I know that not only do you not want to be Study Buddies anymore…

 

**Morgan:** But you also put yourself in danger just to be rid of me.

 

**Laurent:** ...I think you misunderstand me.

 

**Laurent:** I do not desire to be “rid” of you, nor do I wish to cease being Study Buddies… although in a sense, I suppose I do.

 

**Morgan:** ...That doesn’t even make SENSE.

 

**Laurent:** To support this claim, my lack of focus that has driven me to walk alone was not triggered specifically by you, per say…

 

**Laurent:** Rather, by a plethora of rather, shall I say, amorous feelings that befall me whenever you are around. I find myself… enamored with you, if you will.

 

**Morgan:** Okay, but, here’s an idea…

 

**Morgan:** Why don’t you repeat that… except in a way so that I can UNDERSTAND you.

 

**Laurent:** …

 

**Laurent:** *sigh* Morgan. What say you to being… more than “Study Buddies”?

 

**Morgan:** ...Like… Study BESTIES?

 

**Laurent:** …

 

**Laurent:** ...Well. I am ready to return to camp and retire for the night.

 

**Morgan:** Ha! Just kidding. I got what you meant.

 

**Morgan:** Even though you’re really dumb for a smart person sometimes, and you suck as saying it, I love you too, Laurent.

 

**Laurent:** Hm… I suppose I deserve that first bit.

 

**Morgan:** But… if we start dating now… does this mean that Study Buddies is over?

 

**Laurent:** ...It does not have to be.

 

 **Morgan:** Oh, yes! Maybe next time, I can read!

  
**Laurent:** Yes, well. For now let’s return to camp. Our comrades will want to know what’s happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Study BESTIES.  
> #friendzoned


	4. fem!Morgan/Cynthia C-S Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a F/F support.  
> Also, Morgan is a monster, but I love her.

#  **fem!Morgan and Cynthia C-S Supports**

 

* * *

 

**C Support**

 

**Cynthia:** Hya! Ha! Take THAT! The mighty Cynthia never falls!

 

**Morgan:** Hey-o, Cynthia.

 

**Cynthia:** Oh, Morgan! Did you see me training? What do you think?

 

**Morgan:** Well, I certainly know who to call if the training dummies ever revolt.

 

**Cynthia:** Aw, be  _ serious _ !

 

**Morgan:** Oh, I’m always serious. Super-duper serious!

 

**Cynthia:** Well, it would be super-duper if you could give me some tips. A tactician should know how to optimize her friend’s abilities!

 

**Morgan:** Whoa now, I’m a tactician on the BATTLEFIELD. Right now, I just wanna have fun.

 

**Cynthia:** Huh.

 

**Cynthia:** you know, Morgan, you’re a lot more laidback than I thought you were.

 

**Morgan:** Thank you! I try. Or rather, I don’t.

 

**Cynthia:** Well, you have to know something that will help me become a hero! Will you help me? Pretty please with sugar and candy and other yummy stuff on top?!

 

**Morgan:** Hm…

 

**Morgan:** Nah. Bye!

 

**Cynthia:** Morgan, wait-!

 

(Morgan leaves)

 

**Cynthia:** Ah, drat! I’ll have to get it out of her later.

 

* * *

 

 

**B Support**

 

**Cynthia:** MORGAN! I’m glad I found you!

 

**Morgan:** Oh? What’s up?

 

**Cynthia:** I was thinking about our conversation the other day…

 

**Morgan:** What, the one about pranking my dad?

 

**Cynthia:** Um, no… But I still don’t think you should do that.

 

**Cynthia:** The one about me becoming a hero!

 

**Morgan:** Oh, right. That one.

 

**Morgan:** Yeah, the answer’s still no.

 

**Cynthia:** C’mon, Morgan! Please?! Why won’t you help me?!

 

**Morgan:** It’s simply really.

 

**Morgan:** You’re adorable, Cynthia! And I like to watch cute things suffer.

 

**Cynthia:** What?! But why?

 

**Morgan:** I dunno. Something about cute stuff just brings out the inner sadist in me.

 

**Cynthia:** B-but… but that’s so mean…

 

**Morgan:** Hm?

 

**Cynthia:** Alright, well, if you won’t help me, then I’ll just… go…

 

(Cynthia leaves)

 

**Morgan:** …

 

**Morgan:** Gee… she looked really upset.

 

* * *

 

**A Support**

 

**Morgan:** Oh, hey! Cynthia! Just who I wanted to see!

 

**Cynthia:** Oh. Morgan. What do you want?

 

**Morgan:** Whaaaaat? Where’s the usual pep-and-cheer? Where’s your gusto? Are ya feeling sick?

 

**Cynthia:** No…

 

**Morgan:** ...Oh, cripes. This isn’t about the other day, is it?

 

**Cynthia:** ...Maybe a little bit.

 

**Morgan:** Oh, Cynthia, Cynthia. I was thinking about that, actually.

 

**Cynthia:** ...And?

 

**Morgan:** Okay, so, I’m not exactly super good at this kind of stuff, and I pretty much never do it, so it should go to show how special you are to me.

 

**Cynthia:** Huh? What are you talking about.

 

**Morgan:** *sigh* Well, here goes:

 

**Morgan:** I… apologize.

 

**Cynthia:** What? Really?

 

**Morgan:** Yeah. I shouldn’t have made fun of your dream. I didn’t realize how much I’d hurt your feelings until you stopped being the Cynthia I love so much!

 

**Morgan:** I actually think it’s great that you strive to be a hero like your mother, just like how I want to be a great tactician like my father.

 

**Cynthia:** R-really?

 

**Morgan:** Uh-duh. It’s what makes you, you!

 

**Cynthia:** Wow… I didn’t realize you thought about it like that! Thank you, Morgan!

 

**Morgan:** Yeah, well. I really am sorry. Just don’t stop being you.

 

**Morgan:** I’m your best friend, yeah? I shouldn’t be one of the people who makes you feel bad about your dream.

 

**Cynthia:** Does… this mean you’ll finally help me?

 

**Morgan:** You betcha! Besides, I can’t say no to those big, adorable eyes.

 

**Cynthia:** *gasp* YAY! Thank you, Morgan!   
  


* * *

 

 

**S Support**

 

**Cynthia:** HYAH! Take THAT! FEEL THE FURY OF MY SPEAR! Ooh, that felt good.

 

**Morgan:** Oh? Are the training dummies finally revolting?

 

**Cynthia:** Very funny, Morgan. Have you been here the whole time?

 

**Morgan:** Yep. I liked that “The only legacy you’ll leave is a tombstone!” bit. I got chills!

 

**Morgan:** But, I’m glad to see you’re taking my advice to heart! I told you that you should just be yourself.

 

**Cynthia:** Yeah! Mother says I seem a lot more confident on the battlefield!

 

**Morgan:** Really? That’s great!

 

**Cynthia:** And it’s all thanks to you! Oh, Morgan, what could I ever do to repay you?

 

**Morgan:** Hm… ooh, I’ve got an idea.

 

**Morgan:** Be my girlfriend?

 

**Cynthia:** Haha, I’m sure you’ll think of-

 

**Cynthia:** Wait.

 

**Cynthia:** What?!

 

**Morgan:** Oh. Sorry, was that too direct? Maybe I should’ve gotten some advice myself, haha.

 

**Morgan:** Oh, but, yeah. Remember when I said I loved the real Cynthia?

 

**Morgan:** I really meant it.

 

**Cynthia:** Whoa… Morgan…

 

**Morgan:** I mean, I know I can be a jerk sometimes, and I’m not always the easiest person to deal with…

 

**Morgan:** But, yeah. I love you, Cynthia. I want to see you through every day of your journey to being a hero… right by your side.

 

**Cynthia:** I… I had no idea that you felt this way, Morgan…

 

**Cynthia:** But you don’t have to worry.

 

**Cynthia:** ’Cause, I love you, too!!

 

**Morgan:** What- for real?!

 

**Cynthia:** Yeah! Why did you think I always wanted to hang out with you, and get oyur advice on everything?

 

**Morgan:** Wow…

 

**Cynthia:** Sorry it took me so long to say it. But I’d be happy to be your girlfriend!

 

**Morgan:** Heh, this is great! Just think of the stories they’ll write about us.

 

**Cynthia:** Yeah! Just you wait, Morgan; one day, people with read about the Great and Amazing Pegasus Knight, Cynthia!...

 

**Cynthia:** ...And her wife, the World’s Greatest Tactician, Morgan!

 

**Morgan:** Well, that’s certainly a future I can get behind.

 

**Cynthia:** Yeah! Just you wait, Morgan! We’ll be the best couple the world’s ever seen!

  
**Cynthia:** Now, let’s finish quelling that training dummy revolt, and we can tell the whole world about us!


	5. Cherche/Tharja C-S Supports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feat. Yandere McScary and Cherche Mother of Dragons.

#  **Cherche/Tharja C-S Supports**

  
  


* * *

 

**C Support**

 

**Tharja:** *sigh* Finally, a quiet place to contemplate… I thought I’d never be rid of the masses… I… hm?

 

(Minerva roars)

 

**Tharja:** And what manner of beast are you? A wyvern, then? We have them in Plegia.

 

(Minerva roars)

 

**Tharja:** And what is it that you want? Company?

 

**Tharja:** …I suppose I can oblige.

 

(Screen fades)

 

**Cherche:** Oh? Tharja? Is that you?

 

**Tharja:** And what of it?

 

**Cherche:** Oh, nothing! It just surprised me that you’d take the time to talk to Minerva.

 

**Tharja:** It was not of any desire of mine. I just happened upon the stable she was in.

 

**Cherche:** Oh. Hm…

 

**Tharja:** But, if it pleases you, I did not dislike keeping her company…

 

**Cherche:** Well, I suppose that’s good!

 

**Cherche:** But what are you doing here, Tharja? Is something wrong?

 

**Tharja:** No…

 

**Cherche:** Then why come all the way out to Minerva’s pen?

 

**Tharja:** ...Well, if you must know…

 

**Tharja:** I came to think about my next move?

 

**Cherche:** ...Next move?

 

**Tharja:** In obtaining Avatar’s affections.

 

**Cherche:** Oh. That’s… nice?

 

**Tharja:** Hm… one day, Avatar will be mine… I just know it…

 

**Cherche:** ...Alright, then. I suppose I’ll just… see myself out.

 

**Tharja:** You do that.

 

**Cherche:** Yes. I- hey, wait! This is MY stable!

 

* * *

 

**B Support**

 

**Tharja:** Hm. How have you been, wyvern?

 

(Minerva roars)

 

**Tharja:** Oh, Avatar? They are perfectly fine. They’ll fall for me any day now…

 

**Cherche:** Talking with Minerva again, Tharja?

 

**Tharja:** Cherche. As nosy as ever, I see.

 

**Cherche:** Well, she is MY wyvern.

 

**Tharja:** And we were having a lovely conversation before you came along.

 

**Cherche:** About Avatar, hm?

 

**Cherche:** Tell me, why do you obsess over them so?

 

**Tharja:** I figured you of all people would understand, Cherche. You’re a Valmese retainer, are you not?

 

**Tharja:** You know what it is like to dedicate your life to someone.

 

**Cherche:** That’s different! As not as though I obsess over my liege…

 

**Cherche:** It’s simply my duty.

 

**Tharja:** Nobly put… but I still see little difference.

 

**Cherche:** …

 

**Cherche:** *sigh* I suppose there’s no convincing you, then.

 

**Cherche:** But would you at least try to talk to a person rather than Minerva for once?

 

**Tharja:** …

 

**Tharja:** Why? People are difficult.

 

**Tharja:** At least the wyvern will not judge me.

 

**Cherche:** I will not judge you!

 

**Tharja:** If that is the case, then why did you question my love for the Avatar?

 

**Cherche:** I…

 

**Cherche:** *sigh* I suppose that you are right.

 

**Cherche:** But please, don’t doubt that we are friends. I’ll be outside if you need me.

 

(Cherche leaves)

 

**Tharja:** ...Friends, hm?

 

* * *

 

**A Support**

 

**Tharja:** ...And thus, it was only a matter of time before he realized it was too late, and I had hexed him.

 

**Cherche:** Oh, Tharja- that’s absolutely devious!

 

**Tharja:** Hmph. For the crude things he said, the fool deserved it.

 

**Tharja:** Isn’t that right, wyvern?

 

(Minerva roars)

 

**Cherche:** You two are both absolutely awful… I love it!

 

**Tharja:** Hmph. I should think to thank you, Cherche.

 

**Tharja:** ...Loathe as I am to say it, striking a friendship with another person has been an… enlightening experience.

 

**Cherche:** Oh? I’m glad!

 

**Cherche:** Minerva is, too! Right, girl?

 

(Minerva roars)

 

**Tharja:** Hm. Well said.

 

**Cherche:** Sooo… NOW will you admit it?

 

**Tharja:** ...Admit what, dear Cherche?

 

**Cherche:** You know!

 

**Tharja:** I’m afraid I’ve no idea what you’re implying.

 

**Cherche:** That we’re friends.

 

**Tharja:** Ah.

 

**Tharja:** …

 

**Cherche:** Well? It won’t hurt my feelings if you don’t want to be friends! I understand!

 

**Tharja:** ...It’s not that… it’s just that, in Plegia, I did not have “friends”. I had comrades- and even that is a stretch. I bore no love for them.

 

**Tharja:** Everyday of my life has been dedicated to learning the dark arts… as such, I had no time nor any desire for forming bonds.

 

**Tharja:** So, please… forgive me if I am not quite accustomed to this.

 

**Cherche:** Oh, don’t worry. I didn’t know.

 

**Cherche:** But now, you can make all the friends you want! Right?

 

**Tharja:** Yes…

 

**Tharja:** And I suppose it’s as good as any a place to start as here, with you.

 

**Cherche:** Hee hee! I knew she’d come around, huh Minerva?

 

(Minerva roars)

 

**Tharja:** Hmph. Perhaps this friendship thing isn’t so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

**S Support**

 

**Cherche:** Well, Tharja, this has certainly been a lovely evening, but it’s growing close to the time to retire for the night.

 

**Tharja:** Yes, unfortunately…

 

**Tharja:** I’m growing quite used to our little gathers.

 

**Cherche:** Yes, but I’m a bit concerned for you, friend.

 

**Tharja:** Oh? Why?

 

**Tharja:** I figured you’d know by now that this aura of gloominess is the usual for me.

 

**Cherche:** Mm, no, it’s not that…

 

**Cherche:** Actually… you haven’t mentioned Avatar once tonight!

 

**Tharja:** ...Oh. That.

 

**Cherche:** Now that I think about it, you actually haven’t talked about Avatar the last few times we’ve met up.

 

**Cherche:** Is something wrong? Did something happen between you two?

 

**Tharja:** No…

 

**Cherche:** Then what’s wrong? Don’t tell me your affections have waned!

 

**Tharja:** …

 

**Cherche:** *gasp* They  _ have _ , haven’t they?!

 

(Minerva roars)

 

**Tharja:** Nobody asked you, lizard.

 

**Cherche:** What happened? Did you fall for someone else?! Ooh, TELL ME!

 

**Tharja:** ...Yes, I suppose you could say I have “fallen for someone else”.

 

**Cherche:** *gasp* How EXCITING! Tell me EVERYTHING!

 

**Tharja:** ...I’d prefer not to.

 

**Cherche:** Oh, come on, Tharja! I won’t tell anyone! Remember what I said about not judging you?

 

**Tharja:** That is… not the issue here.

 

**Cherche:** Then what is?

 

**Tharja:** …

 

**Tharja:** Cherche.

 

**Tharja:** You swore that you would not judge me. This applies no matter what. Right?

 

**Cherche:** Yep! Of course!

 

**Tharja:** …*inhale* Alright.

 

**Tharja:** Cherche…

 

**Tharja:** I think I love… YOU.

 

**Cherche:** …

 

**Tharja:** …

 

**Cherche:** ...Like, you love me, or you’re IN love WITH me?

 

**Tharja:** Do I really need to be more clear on this?

 

**Cherche:** So… you love… me?

 

**Cherche:** …

 

**Cherche:** ...Hee hee.

 

**Tharja:** Wipe that smug grin off your face before I hex it off for you!

 

**Cherche:** Aw, why didn’t you just SAY so?

 

**Cherche:** I love you too!

 

**Tharja:** Truly?

 

**Cherche:** Yes! I’ve known you were the one for quite some time, actually…

 

**Tharja:** Oh…?

 

**Tharja:** ...Since when, might I ask?

 

**Cherche:** Well, when I first saw you with Minerva, actually.

 

**Cherche:** She didn’t try to rip your face off or anything! That’s when I know that she considered you family.

 

**Tharja:** ...Was I actually in any danger of that?

 

**Cherche:** Oh, that’s not important!

 

**Tharja:** I should think that it is.

 

**Cherche:** What’s important is that we can finally be an actual family together! Me, you…

 

**Cherche:** And our lovely Minerva, of course!

 

(Minerva roars)

 

**Tharja:** Hmph. Well put, wyvern.

 

**Tharja:** ...Minerva.

 

**Cherche:** See?! I can already tell that we’re meant to be a family- forever!

 

**Tharja:** I think I can become accustomed to this.

 

**Cherche:** Oh, Tharja.

 

**Cherche:** Would you be my wife?

 

**Tharja:** Of course.

 

**Tharja:** And if anyone comes between us, I’ll decimate them.

 

**Cherche:** Aw… so cute! I love you.

 

(Minerva roars)

  
**Cherche:** Heh heh. I couldn’t agree more, Minerva.


	6. m!Morgan/Brady C-S Support

#  **m!Morgan/Brady C-S Supports**

 

* * *

 

**C Support**

 

**Morgan:** Ugh! My study space is such a mess. How did I ever let it get like this…?

 

**Morgan:** Well, I guess it’s no matter. I’ll clean it up eventually.

 

**Morgan:** Now if I could just… step over here…

 

**Morgan:** OOF!

 

**Morgan:** …

 

**Morgan:** AUGH! MY LEG!

 

**Brady:** Huh? Morgan? Is that you?

 

**Morgan:** B-Brady! Oh, this is perfect! He’s a healer!

 

**Brady:** You alright, bud? You’re just sitting on the floor there.

 

**Morgan:** Oh, yes! Y’know, I just thought that it would be a great idea to chill out, on the floor, surrounded by a mess.

 

**Brady:** …

 

**Brady:** Did ya hurt yourself!

 

**Morgan:** DUH! I fell over…

 

**Morgan:** I think I broke my leg…

 

**Brady:** Well, here. Lemme take a look at ya.

 

**Morgan:** Oh, THANK YOU!  C’mon, gimme the new, doc? How long will I be out? A week? A month?! Oh, I can’t TAKE it-

 

**Brady:** Er, Morgan?

 

**Morgan:** Hm?

 

**Brady:** Yer leg ain’t broken. You’ve just sprained it a little.

 

**Morgan:** ...O-oh.

 

**Morgan:** Er, well… I feel a bit silly, now.

 

**Brady:** Feh! I’m sure. You should be back on your feet in a few with proper healing.

 

**Brady:** C’mon, I’ll take ya to the medical tent.

 

**Morgan:** Alright! Thanks, Brady. You’re a real pal!

 

**Brady:** Yeah, but clean up in here! It’s a damn pig sty!

 

**Morgan:** Er… yes, sir!

 

* * *

 

**B Support**

 

**Morgan:** Ah-CHOO!

 

**Brady:** Back in the med tent, eh?

 

**Morgan:** Brady, ha ha! *sniff* Fancy seeing you in here!

 

**Brady:** What’s it this time around, then? Got the plague?

 

**Morgan:** Ha ha! *sniff* You’re funny!

 

**Morgan:** Nah. I inhaled some dust while I was cleaning, an… and…

 

**Morgan:** ACHOO!

 

**Brady:** Er, yeah, I get it.

 

**Brady:** Well, you can’t be that sick, can ya?

 

**Morgan:** *sniff* Nope, my mom sent me here to get checked out! I should be fine.

 

**Brady:** Yeesh. It seems that yer in here real often…

 

**Morgan:** Ha, I remember when I first ended up in this timeline! I came here every day for WEEKS trying to find a cure for my amnesia!

 

**Brady:** Ah, I think I remember that, yeah.

 

**Morgan:** Oh, well! It’s not- ACHOO!- a big deal!

 

**Brady:** It is a big deal, ya dope!

 

**Brady:** I don’t think I could stand forgetting about everyone I ever loved!

 

**Morgan:** Oh. Well, you get used to it.

 

**Morgan:** I mean, it’s not like I remember what I could possibly miss!

 

**Brady:** That’s… *sniffle* That’s so sad…

 

**Morgan:** Erm, Brady?

 

**Morgan:** Did you inhale some dust too?

 

**Brady:** No, ya DOLT! I’m cryin’!

 

**Morgan:** Oh. Erm…

 

**Morgan:** Sorry?

 

**Brady:** Nah, it’s fine. *sniffle* I cry a lot. It’s good for the soul.

 

**Morgan:** Oh. *sniff* Alright then.

 

**Morgan:** But don’t go crying for my sake! I’m fine. Really.

 

**Brady:** Alright… well, let’s see if we can do something about that sniffling.

 

**Morgan:** Ah, great! Finall- 

 

**Morgan:** ACHOO!!

 

* * *

 

**A Support**

 

**Brady:** Hm… That… probably wasn’t a good idea…

 

**Brady:** Ah well, so long as I don’t run into Morgan…

 

**Morgan:** Oh, hey, Brady! Back in the medical tent, I see!

 

**Brady:** M-Morgan! What’re you doing here?

 

**Morgan:** Oh, I’m just here for a check-up. Nothing major!

 

**Morgan:** Y’know, if we keep meeting like this, people will talk!

 

**Brady:** Eh… well…

 

**Brady:** But hey, you should try to be more careful! I don’t wanna see you in the tent of shame more than I have to.

 

**Morgan:** Oh. Right. Well…

 

**Morgan:** What did YOU do to end up in the “tent of shame”?

 

**Brady:** Er, well… I… eh…

 

**Morgan:** Actually, I thought I heard Maribelle outside yelling at you. What’d you do this time?

 

**Brady:** Um…

 

**Morgan:** I mean, it probably had to be something PRETTY stupid for her to lose her ladylike demeanor!

 

**Brady:** ALRIGHT, ya don’t hafta go rubbing it in!

 

**Brady:** ’Sides, YOU of all people shouldn’t be givin’ me a hard time, ’cause I did this for YOU!

 

**Morgan:** ...Er, what?

 

**Brady:** I mean, um-

 

**Morgan:** Oh, no, no. By all means, let’s hear more about this “I did it for Morgan” part.

 

**Brady:** Uh…

 

**Brady:** Ah, shoot. Fine.

 

**Brady:** I heard about some mystical cure mumbo-jumbo for amnesia. So I went out to find it for you.

 

**Morgan:** …

 

**Morgan:** You did WHAT?!

 

**Brady:** I’m SORRY! I Just thought…

 

**Morgan:** Clearly you weren’t thinking at all!

 

**Morgan:** I TOLD you I was fine! How did you even get hurt, anyways?

 

**Brady:** Ah, well, that’s the thing…

 

**Brady:** The whole thing ended up being a bust. I got attacked by Risen.

 

**Morgan:** Brady… that was really irresponsible of you.

 

**Brady:** Heh, you’re one to talk. Mr. “I Sprained My Ankle Tripping Over Books”.

 

**Morgan:** Hey, that was one time!...

 

**Morgan:** And besides, my mess never would have KILLED me! What if you had died for my sake? HUH?!

 

**Brady:** Well…

 

**Morgan:** I’d be devastated!

 

**Morgan:** ...And I’d never forgive you, either! So there!

 

**Brady:** Huh. I didn’t think you’d be this upset by it…

 

**Morgan:** Of course I’d be upset! You’re my friend, Brady.

 

**Brady:** Ah, Morgan… You’re making me tear up…

 

**Morgan:** Well, don’t cry too much. I don’t want to see you suffer or anything.

 

**Morgan:** Just… try not to do something like this again, okay?

 

**Brady:** Alright. You got it, Morg.

 

**Morgan:** Alright. You loooook sincere enough... Just get well soon.

 

**Brady:** Hmph… will do.

 

* * *

 

**S Support**

 

**Morgan:** Brady! Hey, Brady!

 

**Brady:** …

 

**Morgan:** Heeeeey, Brady!

 

**Brady:** Whaddaya want now, Morgan?

 

**Morgan:** Whoa. I’m sensing some hostility here.

 

**Brady:** Yeah you are!

 

**Brady:** It’s like everytime I turn around, you’re right there!

 

**Morgan:** Whaaaaaaaat? I haven’t been around THAT much!

 

**Brady:** Oh, yes you have! Whenever I’m working in the med tent, you come in with some sort of injury or another, ya damn hypochondriac!

 

**Morgan:** H-hey, I can’t help it if I’m injury-prone…

 

**Brady:** And that’s not all! When I’m NOT working, you follow me around like some lost duckling!

 

**Morgan:** Erm…

 

**Brady:** What’s the deal?! Can’t a guy have a moment of peace?! It’s startin’ to piss me off!

 

**Morgan:** Do you not like me around…? 

 

**Morgan:** If so, I’ll stop… just say the word.

 

**Brady:** …*sigh* That ain’t quite it.

 

**Morgan:** No, really. If I’m making you uncomfortable, I’ll stop.

 

**Morgan:** Seriously! I care about you enough to respect your decisions.

 

**Brady:** THAT’S NOT IT, NEITHER!

 

**Morgan:** …

 

**Brady:** Ah, crap… Sorry. I shouldn’t’ve shouted.

 

**Brady:** I just… it’s just not fair!

 

**Morgan:** ...Not fair?

 

**Brady:** Yeah, you heard me!

 

**Brady:** Yer always around, but it’s like ya don’t even know how I feel!

 

**Morgan:** How you feel?

 

**Brady:** Er, um… I didn’t say anything!

 

**Morgan:** No, wait! Let’s go back to that!

 

**Brady:** I…

 

**Brady:** Ah, to hell with it!

 

**Brady:** I… LOVE YOU, MORGAN!

 

**Brady:** So there, I said it! What about it??

 

**Morgan:** …

 

**Morgan:** Gee, you’re an idiot!

 

**Brady:** HUH? Who’re you callin’ an idiot?!

 

**Morgan:** You, silly!

 

**Morgan:** ’Cause I love you, too.

 

**Morgan:** Honestly, I thought that it was obvious!

 

**Brady:** WHAT?!

 

**Morgan:** Yep! I love you.

 

**Morgan:** I guess we’re both idiots, then, huh?

 

**Brady:** ...Heheh. I guess so.

 

**Morgan:** Well, I suppose there’s only one way to go from here.

 

**Morgan:** So, what do you say? Be my boyfriend?

 

 **Brady:** …Heh. Well, what the hell’s the harm in it!

 

**Morgan:** Yes! I did it!

 

**Morgan:** Er, WE did it.

 

**Brady:** Heh. Yeah. We did.

 

**Morgan:** …

 

**Morgan:** Er, Brady? You don’t have to cry.

 

**Brady:** I’m sorry, I’m just- I’m just so happy!

 

**Morgan:** Well, if that’s the case, prepare to cry more-

 

**Morgan:** ’Cause I’m gonna make sure you’re happy every day, from now on.

 

**Brady:** Aw, Morg- c’mere!

 

**Morgan:** GACK!

 

**Brady:** Ah, sorry.

 

**Morgan:** It’s alright! I’ll get used to the bear hugs.

 

**Morgan:** The gigantic, lung-crushing bear hugs.

 

**Brady:** Er…

 

**Morgan:** Now, let’s go to the infirmary? I think my ribs are actually broken.

  
**Brady:** Ahaha… sure thing.


	7. Laurent/Brady C-S Support

#  **Laurent/Brady C-S Support**

 

* * *

 

**C Support**

 

**Laurent:** You.

 

**Brady:** Huh? Who?

 

**Brady:** ...Me?

 

**Laurent:** Yes, you.

 

**Laurent:** Care to explain to me exactly what you were doing in the last battle?

 

**Brady:** Battling, I thought.

 

**Laurent:** You… thought.

 

**Brady:** ...Yeah?

 

**Brady:** What’s this about, huh?

 

**Laurent:** This is about how often you allow yourself to be hit by enemy fire in battle.

 

**Brady:** Ah… that.

 

**Laurent:** Are you  _ trying  _ to be a liability, Brady?

 

**Brady:** Bah, I’m just doing my job!

 

**Laurent:** Your job is to heal our comrades.

 

**Brady:** No, my job is to keep everyone safe!

 

**Laurent:** But you can’t very well DO that if you’re a corpse at our feet.

 

**Brady:** ...Sheesh. No need to be so graphic…

 

**Laurent:** Then you understand my point.

 

**Brady:** And what is this “point” exactly?

 

**Laurent:** You’re too… how shall I say… slipshod. Informal. Sloppy.

 

**Laurent:** You put yourself in harm’s way far too oft. You are not of any use when you act in such a manner.

 

**Brady:** …

 

**Laurent:** Do I make myself clear?

 

**Brady:** Yeah, yeah. I got you.

 

**Laurent:** Good. I don’t want to have this conversation again.

 

**Brady:** Hmph. Fine by me.

 

(Brady leaves)

 

**Laurent:** ...Hmph. He certainly is indignant…

 

**Laurent:** I wonder if my actions causing unintended insult…?

 

* * *

 

**B Support**

 

**Brady:** Ugh… I got scolded by my ma again…

 

**Laurent:** Is something on your mind, Brady?

 

**Brady:** Ah… whaddaya want?

 

**Laurent:** I came to apologize, actually.

 

**Brady:** What? YOU?

 

**Laurent:** Yes. My… outburst the other day was in poor taste.

 

**Laurent:** Thus, I’ve decided to help you in any way I can.

 

**Brady:** Huh… any way?

 

**Laurent:** Yes.

 

**Brady:** Like… ANY way??

 

**Laurent:** …

 

**Laurent:** Is there a point to this nonessential blithering?

 

**Brady:** You’re a stuffy, gentlemanly-type, ain’t ya, Laurent?

 

**Laurent:** Um…

 

**Laurent:** I… suppose?

 

**Brady:** Can ya teach me to be more… proper?

 

**Laurent:** …

 

**Laurent:** And why ever would either of us want THAT?

 

**Brady:** Hey! You said you’d help me!

 

**Laurent:** ...You’re right, unfortunately.

 

**Laurent:** Fine… I’ll… ATTEMPT to teach you to be “proper”.

 

**Brady:** Ah, thanks, Laurent!

 

**Brady:** I’m so happy, I could just cry…

 

**Laurent:** DON’T. Please.

 

**Brady:** Alright! Can we start at the crack of dawn?

 

**Laurent:** If you wish.

 

**Brady:** Great! See ya then!

 

(Brady leaves)

 

**Laurent:** …

 

**Laurent:** I should have allowed him to remain upset with me.

 

* * *

 

**A Support**

 

**Laurent:** No. Repeat after me.

 

**Laurent:** He “WHOM” attacks.

 

**Brady: “** He whom attacks”...

 

**Laurent:** Very… good.

 

**Brady:** Is something wrong, friend?

 

**Brady:** We’ve been at this for days, and I think I have been greatly improving…

 

**Brady:** Yet you do not seem satisfied. Whatever could be wrong?

 

**Laurent:** …

 

**Laurent:** Are you… comfortable like this?

 

**Brady:** Whatever do you mean, Laurent?

 

**Brady:** I find myself growing more astute as the days go by. It is quite fascinating.

 

**Laurent:** …

 

**Brady:** You still seem displeased.

 

**Brady:** Did I muck up a verb tense again, or use “who” in the stead of “whom”?

 

**Laurent:** No.

 

**Laurent:** You talking like this, however…

 

**Laurent:** It is making everyone- myself included- VASTLY uncomfortable.

 

**Brady:** …

 

**Laurent:** If we could cease this charade, that would be amazing.

 

**Brady:** *GASP* OH, THANK GODS!!

 

**Brady:** I was DYIN’ like that! Gods, how do you stand it?!

 

**Laurent:** Hm… I see the real Brady has returned to us.

 

**Brady:** Ugh… can we NEVER do that again?

 

**Laurent:** Gladly. But, may I ask…

 

**Laurent:** What brought on this desire of yours?

 

**Brady:** Er, well…

 

**Brady:** After you said I was slip-whatever on the battlefield, I started to notice that I was pretty sloppy all the time.

 

**Brady:** And after Ma chewed me out, I decided my behavior…

 

**Brady:** ...It wasn’t really fitting for a nobleman.

 

**Laurent:** …

 

**Laurent:** …*sigh* I see. So this is my doing.

 

**Brady:** No, it’s fine! I can just… stand a little straighter…

 

**Brady:** Maybe clean up my mug…

 

**Laurent:** Brady.

 

**Brady:** …

 

**Laurent:** There is a reason for everything you do. Why you slouch, the way you stylize your hair…

 

**Laurent:** Why, even your scar was acquired through your attempts to better yourself.

 

**Brady:** …

 

**Laurent:** You are my… friend, and as such, I care about you.

 

**Laurent:** So trust me when I say that you are perfect as you are.

 

**Brady:** …

 

**Brady:** …*sniffle*...

 

**Laurent:** I thought we agreed upon the premise of no tears?

 

**Brady:** I’m sorry! I just…

 

**Brady:** You’re a good friend, Laurent.

 

**Brady:** Even if you’re kind a stick in the mud.

 

**Laurent:** ...Thank you?

 

**Brady:** Alright! I’ll stay the same, then.

 

**Laurent:** ...I could grow accustomed to that.

 

**Brady:** Alright! It’s settled then!

 

**Brady:** …

 

**Laurent:** ...Is that not all?

 

**Brady:** Just… thank you, Laurent.

 

**Laurent:** ...Hmph. You’re quite welcome.

 

* * *

 

**S Support**

 

**Laurent:** Brady.

 

**Brady:** Ugh… Laurent…

 

**Laurent:** Are you alright?

 

**Brady:** Bah, I’m fine. Just a little sore after the last battle…

 

**Laurent:** Yes… I’ve been meaning to apologize for that.

 

**Laurent:** If I hadn’t been so… unobservant, you wouldn’t have intercepted the blow for me.

 

**Brady:** Ah, it’s nothing. ’Sides, I can’t let my friend get hurt!

 

**Laurent:** ...About that.

 

**Laurent:** There was… another reason I wanted to speak with you.

 

**Brady:** Really? Well, shoot.

 

**Laurent:** …

 

**Brady:** Er, Laurent?

 

**Laurent:** That is just the thing…

 

**Laurent:** I’m not sure how to… project my intent in a reasonable way.

 

**Brady:** What?

 

**Brady:** Like, ya don’t know what to say?

 

**Laurent:** Precisely it.

 

**Brady:** You? At a loss for words??

 

**Brady:** ...Pfft.

 

**Laurent:** Don’t mistake this for some jape!

 

**Brady:** Well, I know your exact problem.

 

**Laurent:** You… do?

 

**Brady:** Yeah. You’re always saying things… these big, long words… but you’re never really SAYING anything.

 

**Laurent:** I… do not comprehend.

 

**Laurent:** If I am speaking, how can I being saying NOTHING?

 

**Brady:** Look, it just means that if people can’t understand you, then what’s the point of talking?

 

**Laurent:** ...Are you saying I should change the way I convey my thoughts?

 

**Brady:** Nah. It’s all part of the Laurent charm.

 

**Laurent:** Laurent… charm?

 

**Brady:** Just… if you don’t think I’ll understand, dumb it down a bit. I won’t mind.

 

**Laurent:** …

 

**Laurent:** *sigh* I could try.

 

**Brady:** Good! So, that thing you wanted to tell me?

 

**Laurent:** …

 

**Laurent:** Tch…

 

**Brady:** Um, Laurent? You’re… bright red…

 

**Laurent:** Brady, I…

 

**Laurent:** ...love you.

 

**Brady:** See? Now that wasn’t so-

 

**Brady:** …

 

**Brady:** Repeat that?!

 

**Laurent:** You heard me, I am sure.

 

**Brady:** I did, but-

 

**Brady:** WHAT?!

 

**Laurent:** I thought I made myself clear…

 

**Brady:** But… why… how…

 

**Brady:** How could someone like you ever fall for someone like…

 

**Brady:** Well, me.

 

**Laurent:** I’m not sure of what you mean.

 

**Laurent:** The person you are is the reason I’ve come to care for you so.

 

**Laurent:** You are chivalrous, loyal, kind… Noble, in a sense of sorts.

 

**Brady:** ...Do you actually think of me like that?

 

**Laurent:** Of course. I would never change a thing about you.

 

**Laurent:** If you’ll have me, that is.

 

**Brady:** “IF” I’ll have you?

 

**Brady:** Of course I will!

 

**Laurent:** Then…

 

**Brady:** Heh. I love you too, Laurent.

 

**Laurent:** ...Hm.

 

**Laurent:** If you’re going to cry, I suggest you do it now.

 

**Brady:** *SNIFF* Thanks…

 

**Laurent:** Hm… I never thought someone could make me feel so…

 

**Laurent:** I thank you, Brady. You truly fascinate me.

 

**Brady:** Well, I hope to fascinate you more- because you’re stuck with me now!

 

**Laurent:** I wouldn’t be opposed to that.

 

**Laurent:** Please… don’t ever change any aspect of your character, Brady.

 

**Brady:** Hmph. Same to you, Laurent.

  
**Brady:** Same to you.


	8. Gerome/Yarne C-S Support

#  **Gerome/Yarne C-S Supports**

* * *

  
  


**C Support**

 

**Yarne:** Alright… If I can JUUUUUUUST get out of here, I could-

 

(Minerva roars)

 

**Yarne:** EEEEK!

 

**Gerome:** Minerva!

 

**Yarne:** G-Gerome…

 

**Yarne:** DON’T LET HER EAT ME!!

 

**Gerome:** I doubt you’re in any danger of that.

 

**Yarne:** But she said she would!

 

**Yarne:** She said if I took one step closer, the taguel would be one step closer to extinction!

 

**Gerome:** I’m sure she was merely joking. Weren’t you, Minervy-kins?

 

(Minerva roars)

 

**Yarne:** B-but…

 

**Yarne:** Wait.

 

**Yarne:** “Minervy-kins”?

 

**Gerome:** I… er…

 

**Yarne:** Pfft… that’s…

 

**Yarne:** ADORABLE! Hahaha…

 

**Gerome:** Stop laughing! I’m not going to take that from a bunny!

 

**Yarne:** I’m sorry, but that’s TOO cute!

 

**Gerome:** Grrr…

 

**Gerome:** MINERVA! RIP OFF HIS STUPID FACE!

 

**Yarne:** EEK! I’m leaving, I’M LEAVING!

 

(Yarne leaves)

 

**Gerome:** …

 

**Gerome:** You were JUST joking, right, Minerva?

 

* * *

 

**B Support**

 

**Gerome:** Minerva, what’s wrong, darling?

 

(Minerva roars)

 

**Gerome:** …

 

**Yarne:** H-hey, Gerome…

 

**Gerome:** Yarne. You can speak to Minerva, yes?

 

**Yarne:** U-um…

 

**Yarne:** I… CAN…

 

**Yarne:** But she’s not exactly my biggest fan.

 

**Gerome:** I think something’s wrong, but she won’t tell me what.

 

**Yarne:** Oh. Well…

 

**Yarne:** Ah! I see.

 

**Yarne:** She hurt herself in the last battle. She didn’t want you to know so you wouldn’t worry.

 

**Gerome:** Really?

 

**Gerome:** You didn’t have to hide it from me…

 

**Yarne:** Don’t worry. I know how to make this special salve…

 

**Yarne:** Er, it’s a taguel thing… stronger than most human medicines…

 

**Gerome:** You’d do that?

 

**Yarne:** Um. Yes?

 

**Gerome:** Even though I sicced Minerva on you?

 

**Yarne:** Haha, ah, well, I’m sure she wouldn’t have really done it.

 

**Yarne:** ...Right, Minerva?

 

(Minerva roars)

 

**Yarne:** Oh, right. Well. That’s reassuring.

 

**Gerome:** …

 

**Yarne:** Er, Gerome? You’re looking at me weird…

 

**Gerome:** Thank you, Yarne.

 

**Yarne:** Er, well, I’m just… helping a friend…

 

**Yarne:** Anyways, I’ll just scamper off and get that salve now. See you, Gerome.

 

(Yarne leaves)

 

**Gerome:** ...Friend, huh?

 

* * *

 

**A Support**

 

**Yarne:** So, you wanted to see me, Gerome?

 

**Gerome:** More like Minerva wanted to see you.

 

**Gerome:** She wanted to thank you for the other day. She’s feeling much better now.

 

**Yarne:** Oh. You’re welcome, Minerva.

 

**Yarne:** …

 

**Yarne:** Aw, that might be the nicest thing she’s ever said to me!

 

**Gerome:** Hm. She’s really come around to you.

 

**Yarne:** O-oh, well, that’s nice, but I think I should go…

 

**Gerome:** …

 

**Gerome:** Yarne.

 

**Yarne:** Eep!

 

**Yarne:** Er, yes, Gerome…?

 

**Gerome:** Are you…

 

**Gerome:** ...SCARED of Minerva?

 

**Yarne:** Pfft, WHAT? Of course not, haha!

 

**Yarne:** I mean, she’s just a wyvern!

 

**Yarne:** A big wyvern…

 

**Yarne:** With sharp teeth…

 

**Yarne:** Who could easily bite me in half… 

 

**Gerome:** Ah. So I was right.

 

**Yarne:** I-

 

**Yarne:** Well, it’s not MY fault! I’m the last taguel…

 

**Yarne:** AND she threatened to EAT ME!

 

**Gerome:** …

 

**Gerome:** Yarne, give me your hand.

 

**Yarne:** Er… what?

 

**Yarne:** Um. Okay, I guess…

 

**Gerome:** Now, I’m going to put your hand on Minerva’s snout.

 

**Yarne:** WHAT?!

 

**Gerome:** Careful. If you yell, you might scare her.

 

**Yarne:** I’M scared!!

 

**Gerome:** Relax. Easy…

 

**Yarne:** Um…

 

**Yarne:** …

 

**Yarne:** ………

 

**Yarne:** H-hey… she didn’t eat me.

 

**Gerome:** She’s trying to apologize.

 

**Yarne:** Yeah… um, I forgive you, Minerva.

 

**Yarne:** Wha- AGH!!

 

(Minerva roars)

 

**Yarne:** She- she LICKED ME!

 

**Yarne:** I’m covered in wyvern drool!  _ Gross _ !

 

**Gerome:** Isn’t she a sweetheart?

 

**Yarne:** She’s SOMETHING, I’ll give her that.

 

**Gerome:** You’re a good girl, aren’t you, Minervy-kins?

 

**Yarne:** Yeah, well.

 

**Gerome:** Hm. You didn’t laugh at me.

 

**Yarne:** What?

 

**Yarne:** Well, I know you love Minerva.

 

**Yarne:** And besides, I shouldn’t laugh at a friend.

 

**Gerome:** Hm.

 

**Yarne:** (Plus, he might sic her on me again…)

 

**Gerome:** Well, that’s settled.

 

**Gerome:** Say, you’ve been such good help…

 

**Gerome:** What would you say to helping me feed and bathe Minerva tomorrow?

 

**Yarne:** ABSOLUTELY NOT!!

 

* * *

 

**S Support**

 

**Yarne:** O-oh, hello, Minerva.

 

**Yarne:** ...Where’s Gerome?

 

**Yarne:** I see.

 

**Yarne:** ...You’re not going to try to eat me again, are you?

 

**Yarne:** …

 

**Yarne:** Oh, well, that’s good! I’m glad you think of me like family now.

 

**Yarne:** But, um, why IS that?

 

(Minerva roars)

 

**Yarne:** WHAT? No, that couldn’t…

 

**Yarne:** Er…

 

**Gerome:** Yarne?

 

**Yarne:** EEK!

 

**Yarne:** I’M SORRY!!

 

**Gerome:** Sorry? About what?

 

**Yarne:** I-It’s not my fault! I just wanted to pay you a visit, and then-

 

**Yarne:** I’M SO SORRY!!

 

**Gerome:** You’re… making very little sense.

 

**Yarne:** Er… Minerva, were you lying to me?

 

**Gerome:** Minerva? What did she…

 

**Gerome:** ...What is this about, Yarne?

 

**Yarne:** You’re, uh… you’re making a scary face…

 

**Gerome:** What did she tell you? Is something wrong?

 

**Gerome:** And why didn’t she tell ME?

 

**Yarne:** Gerome, wait, it’s not like that-

 

(Minerva roars)

 

**Gerome:** …

 

**Gerome:** *sigh* I see. So you told him.

 

**Gerome:** That’s considerate of you, but I didn’t need help.

 

**Yarne:** …

 

**Gerome:** I suppose you have questions. Or maybe you don’t.

 

**Gerome:** For all I know, you could hate me now.

 

**Yarne:** ...I don’t hate you!

 

**Yarne:** Far from it, actually.

 

**Gerome:** …

 

**Yarne:** But I want to hear it from you. Not Minerva.

 

**Gerome:** …

 

**Gerome:** Okay.

 

**Gerome:** Yarne, I…

 

**Gerome:** I love you.

 

**Yarne:** …

 

**Gerome:** ...Just from the expression on your face, I can tell that it’s just as a thought.

 

**Yarne:** What? No- I just…

 

**Yarne:** I’m a bit scared, is all. But I’m always scared.

 

**Yarne:** And I don’t want to run from this.

 

**Yarne:** Because I… I love you too, Gerome.

 

**Gerome:** ...Really?

 

**Yarne:** Yeah.

 

**Yarne:** …

 

**Yarne:** Hoo boy, I got chills just from SAYING it.

 

**Gerome:** If that’s the case, I hope to give you more.

 

**Gerome:** ...I lost my last family. I hope that with you, I can start a new one.

 

**Gerome:** Don’t we, Minervy-kins?

 

(Minerva roars)

 

**Yarne:** Aw, that’s sweet of you!

 

**Gerome:** I’m looking forward to a future together,Yarne.

 

**Yarne:** As am I.

 

**Yarne:** Now, uh, Minerva’s been telling me some sappy stuff you’ve said about me-

 

**Gerome:** No.

  
**Yarne:** Right. Baby steps. Got it.


	9. Inigo/Laurent C-S Supports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _YO I had to try so hard to not write_ "well I feel edified" _in line 4 of the B Support_

#  **Laurent/Inigo C-S Supports**

 

* * *

 

**A Support**

**Inigo:** Laurent! Just the man I was looking for.

 

 **Laurent:** Oh? Inigo? What reason could you have for looking for me?

 

 **Inigo:** Alright, hear me out; I’ve got a proposal you can’t refuse…

 

 **Inigo:** Be my wingman!

 

 **Laurent:** …

 

 **Laurent:** I refuse.

 

 **Inigo:** Aw, what? Come on! I had a whole thing planned…

 

 **Laurent:** I’ve no interesting in being an accessory to such foolishness.

 

 **Inigo:** Ah, since when is a little fun “foolishness”?

 

 **Laurent:** Hm, how about since we we’ve been in the middle of a war?

 

 **Inigo:** But we’re always at war!

 

 **Inigo:** Besides, if you don’t do it, I’ll cry.

 

 **Laurent:** Really.

 

 **Inigo:** I’ll do it. I have no shame!

 

 **Laurent:** …*sigh* Yes, I can see that.

 

 **Laurent:** Fine. I’ll play along for now.

 

 **Inigo:** Yes! C’mon; I swear you won’t regret this!

 

 **Laurent:** (I highly doubt that…)

 

* * *

 

 

**B Support**

**Inigo:** Okay… that was a bust…

 

 **Laurent:** I’m not certain what you expected to occur by bringing me along.

 

 **Inigo:** I dunno, I thought maybe the girl would take a look at you and then instantly flock to me…

 

 **Laurent:** Well, I feel esteemed.

 

 **Inigo:** But instead they just avoided the both of us!

 

 **Inigo:** NAGA, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!

 

 **Laurent:** I’m certain that Naga cares naught for your wanton endeavors with women.

 

 **Inigo:** Hey! At least girls USUALLY like me.

 

 **Inigo:** …Usually.

 

 **Inigo:** And they didn’t outright AVOID me until you were there!

 

 **Inigo:** Do you even KNOW how to flirt?!

 

 **Laurent:** It’s not a skill that I’ve poured much of my time into honing, no.

 

 **Inigo:** Hey, maybe THAT’S our problem!

 

 **Inigo:** Laurent, my protégé, today is the day you learn how to flirt!

 

 **Laurent:** I don’t see how this-

 

 **Inigo:** Sh. Teacher is talking, Laurent.

 

 **Inigo:** Trust me! It’s easy. Like this… *ahem*.

 

 **Inigo:** “Hey baby, are you from Ylisse? ’Cause you just Ylis-STOLE my heart…”

 

 **Laurent:** …

 

 **Inigo:** No, you’re right, I can do much better.

 

 **Inigo:** Say, why don’t you try it? Pretend I’m a pretty girl.

 

 **Inigo:** You don’t have to pretend for the pretty part.

 

 **Laurent:** …

 

 **Laurent:** Inigo, are you a bank?

 

 **Inigo:** Ooh, maybe I am…

 

 **Laurent:** Then leave me a loan.

 

(Laurent leaves)

 

 **Inigo:** …I don’t g-

**Inigo:** HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! GET BACK HERE!

 

 **Inigo:** YOU’RE NOT GETTING OFF THAT EASILY!

 

* * *

 

 

**A Support**

**Laurent:** It would seem today’s attempts were no better, I’m afraid.

 

 **Inigo:** Darn. And I had all my pick-up lines primed and ready…

 

 **Inigo:** Yet we were still avoided like the plague…

 

 **Inigo:** I-it’s… *sniff* It’s not FAIR…

 

 **Laurent:** Oh, don’t cry. Tonight wasn’t all bad, was it?

 

 **Inigo:** *sniff* Easy for you to say… *sniff*

 

 **Inigo:** You don’t even LIKE being my wingman!

 

 **Laurent:** I may not enjoy playing the sidekick in your conquests… (or lack thereof…)

 

 **Laurent:** I do enjoy the time we spend together.

 

 **Inigo:** *sniff* Do you… do you really mean that?

 

 **Laurent:** Of course.

 

 **Laurent:** It’s true that I do not get out as oft as I should…

 

 **Laurent:** Frankly, I could stand to admit that I’ve become too engrossed in this war.

 

 **Laurent:** In any case, I must thank you.

 

 **Inigo:** …For what?

 

 **Laurent:** For reminding me that I ought to have more fun.

 

 **Inigo:** Really?!

 

 **Laurent:** Yes. I enjoy the time we spend together as friends.

 

 **Inigo:** Well, if that’s the case, you don’t have to be my wingman when we go out anymore!

 

 **Laurent:** (Oh, thank the gods…)

**Inigo:** BUT I expect you to get out more from now on.

 

 **Laurent:** Hm. I shall endeavor to comply.

 

* * *

 

 

**S Support**

**Laurent:** “An Introduction to Romance” … no…

 

 **Laurent:** “And Imbecile’s Guide to Courtship”? He could use this… Oh?

 

 **Laurent:** “Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight”?

 

 **Laurent:** Why does this book appear so… overused?

 

 **Inigo:** AHA! I just KNEW you’d be in the library!

 

 **Laurent:** EGADS! I-Inigo?

 

 **Inigo:** YOU! I need to talk to you RIGHT NOW!

 

 **Laurent:** Ah… forgive me, I-

 

 **Inigo:** This is all YOUR fault!

 

 **Laurent:** What? MY fault? What are you blabbering about?

 

 **Inigo:** It’s the most frustrating thing! It happens every time I go out now!

 

 **Laurent:** Ah… are women avoiding you even in my absence…?

 

 **Inigo:** Oh, they aren’t avoiding me. ALL the girls in two talk to me.

 

 **Laurent:** I… see…

**Inigo:** But it’s always, “Where’s Laurent, Inigo?” “Why are you alone, Inigo?”

 

 **Inigo:** “Did something happen? You two looked SO cute together!”

 

 **Inigo:** They’re always asking where my “boyfriend” is!

 

 **Inigo:** I’m sick of explaining to them that you’re not my boyfriend!

 

 **Laurent:** I… well, if you’re so incensed by it, I suppose-

 

 **Inigo:** So, I’ve got a proposal you can’t refuse!

 

 **Laurent:** (Oh, ANOTHER one…)

 

 **Inigo:** Be my boyfriend!

 

 **Laurent:** I… WHAT?

 

 **Laurent:** Are you asking me to feign being your beau so that you can attract women?!

 

 **Inigo:** Uh… no?

 

 **Inigo:** I actually meant it. Be my boyfriend. For real.

 

 **Laurent:** …

 

 **Inigo:** Ah… I’d thought you liked me too…

 

 **Inigo:** Figures I was reading too much into it…

 

 **Laurent:** Oh, no; you weren’t mistaken.

 

 **Inigo:** I wasn’t?

 

 **Inigo:** I mean, uh, of course! I knew that.

 

 **Laurent:** On the contrary; I have been enamored with you for quite some time.

 

 **Inigo:** Oh… Well…

 

 **Inigo:** Is that a yes?

 

 **Laurent:** Of course. But promise me one thing…

 

 **Inigo:** YES! WOOHOO!

 

 **Inigo:** I mean, uh… anything, love?

 

 **Laurent:** No more of those gods-awful pick-up lines.

 

 **Inigo:** Heehee! No promises! You’re stuck with me now!

 

 **Laurent:** Ah, well. It was worth trying.

 

 **Laurent:** I… love you, Inigo.

 

 **Inigo:** I love you too.


	10. Gaius/Stahl C-S

**Gaius/Stahl C-S Support**

 

 

**C Support**

**Stahl:** Ah, that was a rough battle today… but luckily the kitchens are always here to cheer me up!

 

 **Stahl:** I wonder what we have today… ooh, cookies! Nothing like fresh-baked goods to end the day…

 

 **Stahl:** But… no one’s around…

 

 **Stahl:** Oh, well! I’m sure no one will mind.

 

 **Gaius:** Okay, my cookies should be cooled off by n…

 

 **Gaius:** Hey! What’s the big idea?!

 

 **Stahl:** Hmph??

 

 **Gaius:** Oh, it’s YOU. I should’ve known not to leave my pastries unguarded with you around.

 

 **Gaius:** But you ate ALL of my cookies? REALY?!

 

 **Stahl:** I didn’t eat ALL of them…

 

 **Stahl:** See? Here’s one!

 

 **Gaius:** This one has a bite taken out of it! And that one’s been nibbled on!

 

 **Stahl:** Uh, well…

 

 **Stahl:** If it helps, they were delicious.

 

 **Gaius:** I know. I MADE them. For MYSELF.

 

 **Stahl:** Oh… well, sorry, Gaius.

 

 **Gaius:** “Sorry” doesn’t bake cookies!

 

 **Gaius:** Well… at the very least, SOMEONE enjoyed them.

 

 **Stahl:** Er…

 

 **Gaius:** Whatever. I’m going to bed.

 

(Gaius leaves)

 

 **Stahl:** …Gee. Now I feel bad…

 

 

 

**B Support**

**Gaius:** Ugh… I can’t find the flour or sugar anywhere in the stores…

 

 **Gaius:** Maybe I’ll have better luck in the kitchens.

 

 **Stahl:** Oh! Hi, Gaius!

 

 **Gaius:** Wha- Stahl?

 

 **Gaius:** What’re you doing in here, you no-good cookie-thief?

 

 **Stahl:** Oh, well, about that “cookie thief” thing…

 

 **Stahl:** I actually felt REALLY bad about that.

 

 **Stahl:** So, I decided to bake some replacement cookies!

 

 **Gaius:** Wait- what? Really??

 

 **Stahl:** Yep! Here you are!

 

 **Gaius:** These are all for me? Wow, thanks, Stahl!

 

 **Stahl:** Ha, ha… it was nothing…

 

 **Gaius:** Mmph, they’re so good… sugary, sweet…

 

 **Stahl:** Ha… uh…

 

 **Stahl:** *growl*

 

 **Gaius:** Huh? What was that?

 

 **Stahl:** *rumble* *growl*

 

 **Gaius:** Is that a bear attack?!

 

 **Stahl:** *GROWL*

 

 **Gaius:** The camp is under attack!! I’ll warn Chrom!

 

 **Stahl:** Uh, I think it’s my stomach, actually…

 

 **Gaius:** What?

 

 **Stahl:** Y-yeah… I guess I forgot to grab a bite for myself while I was cooking. I haven’t eating in, like, twenty minutes.

 

 **Gaius:** …Ugh, fine. Here. I’ll share.

 

 **Stahl:** *gasp* Thank you! Gee, Gaius, that’s so nice of you. *nom*

 

 **Gaius:** Yeah, well, your stomach was very persuasive. And loud.

 

 **Gaius:** Heh. Maybe I should change your nickname from “Thief” to “Grumbles”.

 

 **Stahl:** *ohm, nom* Er, could you not?

 

 **Gaius:** Nope. “Grumbles” it is.

 

 **Stahl:** Aw…

 

 **Stahl:** Oh well. At least I have plenty of cookies! *chomp*

 

 

 

**A Support**

**Gaius:** Grumbles! Hey, Grumbles!

 

 **Stahl:** Oh— Hey, Gaius!

 

 **Stahl:** Oh— gee, what’ve you done here? The kitchen’s a mess!

 

 **Gaius:** Yeah, well, I guess I just lost myself in my work. I was up all night trying to bake something for you.

 

 **Stahl:** All night? Spent on a pastry?

 

 **Gaius:** They’re very special pastries. And I made a lot, because, let’s face it— I made it for YOU.

 

 **Stahl:** Haha, well, I suppose that’s fair.

 

 **Stahl:** Wait… are these…

 

 **Stahl:** Cookies?

 

 **Gaius:** Like I said, they’re special cookies.

 

 **Stahl:** (They look the same as the batch I ate, but he looks so proud…)

 

 **Stahl:** Ah, yes… I- I see now! Er… they’re all shaped like animals, for one…!

 

 **Gaius:** What? No. I meant they’re important to me.

 

 **Gaius:** When I was little, whenever I got upset, my family would make cookies like these for me.

 

 **Gaius:** Seeing all the little animals would cheer me up so much. I’ve always had a penchant for cute things.

 

 **Gaius:** The best of all would be when we made them together, though.

 

 **Gaius:** Sometimes I miss them so much, but whenever I bake cookies,

 

 **Stahl:** Oh, I see. They remind you of home.

 

 **Stahl:** Gee… I didn’t realize that these cookies were so special to you. I’m sorry, Gaius.

 

 **Gaius:** Yeah…

 

 **Gaius:** Well, uh, anyways, I just thought I’d make them for you, Grumbles. After all, you’ve been such a good friend to me.

 

 **Stahl:** Heh heh, so we’re friends now?

 

 **Gaius:** Well… of course!

 

 **Gaius:** We may have gotten off to a rocky start, but I think it’s safe to say we’ve overcome it.

 

 **Stahl:** That we have. We’ve gotten pretty close, don’t you think?

 

 **Gaius:** Extremely. I want to be even closer, too.

 

 **Gaius:** In all honesty, I want to one day bake these cookies with you.

 

 **Stahl:** What? Really?

 

 **Gaius:** Yeah. My old family’s… gone. But you guys? The Shepherds? You’re my family now.

 

 **Gaius:** You included. You’ve all given me a new home.

 

 **Gaius:** Thank you, Stahl. I’m glad you’re my friend.

 

 **Stahl:** Haha, I feel the same way.

 

 **Stahl:** Now, uh… are these cookies just to look at, or…

 

 **Gaius:** *sigh* Same old Grumbles. Go ahead. Dig in.

 

 **Stahl:** Yes! *nom*

 

 

 

**S Support**

**Stahl:** Wow… we sure baked up a storm…

 

 **Gaius:** I know, but we’re not done yet.

 

 **Gaius:** I just… have to put the finishing touches on this cupcake…

 

 **Gaius:** And… done!

 

 **Stahl:** Wow, it’s really fancy!

 

 **Gaius:** Yep. I know we were supposed to make dessert for both of us, but I made this just for you.

 

 **Stahl:** Aw, Gaius, you didn’t have to!

 

 **Stahl:** …But you did, so it would be a shame to let it go to waste! Down it goes! *gulp*

 

 **Gaius:** …

 

 **Gaius:** ……!!

 

 **Gaius:** Stahl!!

 

 **Stahl:** Ehrm… yes?

 

 **Gaius:** Did you just eat that ENTIRE cupcake?!

 

 **Stahl:** Er, yes?

 

 **Gaius:** Oh my gods… you did… no, no, no…

 

 **Stahl:** Well, um, was there something on top of it? I didn’t quite notice at first, but I think I felt something metal going down…

 

 **Gaius:** Yes! That was the point!

 

 **Stahl:** Really? You put something inedible in my cupcake? Why would you do that?

 

 **Gaius:** It was a ring, gods damn it!

 

 **Stahl:** A ring? Why would I eat that?

 

 **Gaius:** It wasn’t for you to eat, nitwit! It was so I could propose to you!

 

 **Stahl:** What? Propose?!

 

 **Gaius:** Yes! It was going to be so adorable and sweet…

 

 **Stahl:** Er, wait— can we back up a bit? What was this about proposing?!

 

 **Gaius:** …Ugh. Well, the moment’s absolutely ruined, but I suppose now’s as good a time as any to tell you.

 

 **Gaius:** Stahl, we’ve been friends for a long time now.

 

 **Gaius:** We’ve had our good times and our bad times. You’re always there for me, and I love that about you.

 

 **Gaius:** But after a while, I started to realize… you’re so much more than just a friend to me.

 

 **Gaius:** Everything I once liked about you… I began to _love_ about you.

 

 **Gaius:** Unfortunately for me, however, you’re as scatterbrained as they come and never noticed…

 

 **Gaius:** So, I decided to confess my feelings through food, so you’d _have_ to notice me.

 

 **Stahl:** Gaius…

 

 **Stahl:** You didn’t have to go through all that trouble just to impress me.

 

 **Stahl:** You just had to say something… so that I could tell you that I love you, too.

 

 **Gaius:** You… you do?

 

 **Stahl:** Yes! But every time I see you, I get so tongue-tied that I can’t say anything…

 

 **Gaius:** …Gods, Stahl. I’m so happy…

 

 **Gaius:** Will you marry me?

 

 **Stahl:** Of course. I love you, Gaius.

 

 **Gaius:** I love you too.

 

 **Gaius:** Now, let’s get you to a healer.

 

 **Stahl:** Ha… good plan.


	11. m!Morgan/Gerome C-S Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Count the Batman quotes lol

#  **Gerome/m!Morgan C-S Support**

* * *

 

  **C Support**

 

 **Morgan:** Ah, nothing like a nice read to end the day!

 

 **Morgan:** Well, time to go hit the hay and— hm?

 

 **Morgan:** Ah, my coat’s caught on a nail…. Let’s see if I can…

 

 **Morgan:** ………

 

 **Morgan:** …AUGH! My coat! It’s ripped…!

 

 **Morgan:** I can’t believe it! I’ve taken care of this for years, and now it’s ruined…

 

 **Gerome:** What’s all this yelling about?

 

 **Morgan:** Gerome! I didn’t see you there. You’re so quiet…

 

 **Gerome:** Unlike some people.

 

 **Gerome:** The others are trying to sleep, Morgan. Please refrain from mindless shouting this late.

 

 **Morgan:** Well, excuse me for being upset! Some of us have feelings, you know.

 

 **Gerome:** …

 

 **Morgan:** Ah… that was rude. I’m sorry.

 

 **Gerome:** Hmph. Don’t give yourself that much credit. I’m not hurt by your words.

 

 **Gerome:** Still, what could have possibly gotten you this upset?

 

 **Morgan:** This! My coat’s ripped!

 

 **Gerome:** …Let me get this straight… a COAT is what has you this worked up?

 

 **Morgan:** It’s not just any coat!

 

 **Morgan:** It’s my mother’s coat. I… I don’t have many memories from my old life, but I know she gave it to me.

 

 **Morgan:** There’s no other coat like it! It’s irreplaceable!

 

 **Gerome:** …

 

 **Gerome:** Tch. Fine. If you’re this distraught, I’ll just have to help you.

 

 **Morgan:** Hm? What do you mean?

 

 **Gerome:** Give that here.

 

 **Morgan:** Um… okay…

 

 **Gerome:** Hmph. All this fuss over a coat…

 

(Gerome leaves)

 

 **Morgan:** …I wonder what he’s going to do…

 

* * *

 

 

**B Support**

 

 **Gerome:** Morgan. Here you are.

 

 **Morgan:** *gasps* My coat! It’s fixed!

 

 **Morgan:** Oh, thank you, Gerome! You’re my hero!

 

 **Morgan:** You can barely see where it ripped! It’s almost brand-new! You’re soooooo talented!

 

 **Gerome:** Hmph. It was nothing.

**Morgan:** No, not nothing! I’ve never seen stitching done this well…

 

 **Morgan:** Where did you learn to sew like this?

 

 **Gerome:** That’s…

 

 **Morgan:** Oh, right, let me guess what you’re going to say…

 

 **Morgan:** “Oh, I’m Gerome. It’s a secret because I’m mysterious and broody.”

 

 **Gerome:** That is NOT what I sound like!

 

 **Morgan:** It might as well be!

 

 **Gerome:** You’re extremely trying, you know that?

 

 **Morgan:** Of course! I can’t pester you if I’m not trying.

 

 **Gerome:** That’s not… ugh.

 

 **Gerome:** Fine. You want to know where I learned how to sew?

 

 **Gerome:** My mother taught me before she died.

 

 **Morgan:** …

 

 **Gerome:** All she left me was her dragon and a few measly skills to get by on. So excuse me if I don’t like talking about it.

 

 **Gerome:** Well then. I suppose that also answers your question about whether or not I have feelings, too.

 

 **Gerome:** Happy now?

 

(Gerome leaves)

 

 **Morgan:** …

 

 **Morgan:** Gee…

 

* * *

 

 

**A Support**

 

 **Gerome:** Ah, finally, some peace and—

 

 **Morgan:** GEROME! Hey, Gerome! I found you!

 

 **Gerome:** …Never mind, then…

 

 **Morgan:** Gerome, I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have made fun of you the other day.

 

 **Morgan:** …Or pestered you about something you didn’t want to talk about…

 

 **Morgan:** …Or said that you didn’t have feelings.

 

 **Gerome:** Oh, really? Apology accepted, Morgan.

 

 **Morgan:** Really?

 

 **Gerome:** NO. Go away.

 

 **Morgan:** Oh, come on! I looked for you everywhere just to say that. It wasn’t easy, either!

 

 **Morgan:** Minerva almost ATE me when I checked the stables!

 

 **Gerome:** Oh, Minervykinz wouldn’t have eaten you. She’s a good girl.

 

 **Morgan:** …

 

 **Gerome:** Er, I mean…

 

 **Morgan:** Interesting.

 

 **Gerome:** What’s “interesting”?! What’s with that smug grin?!

 

 **Morgan:** Oh, nothing!

 

 **Morgan:** It’s just that I always thought you were some brooding dark knight…

 

 **Morgan:** But whenever I’m with you, you just prove more and more that I was wrong.

 

 **Gerome:** I… I do?

 

 **Morgan:** Yeah! You’re actually really kind and caring.

 

 **Morgan:** You like to help people, you love your wyvern, and you’ve stayed strong after going through all that you’ve had…

 

 **Morgan:** It’s amazing! Who knew you had a soft side?

 

 **Gerome:** I don’t have a soft side!

 

 **Morgan:** Sure you do! It’s your best side.

**Gerome:** You… you really think so…?

 

 **Morgan:** Of course! You’re awesome, Gerome. You don’t need to pass yourself off as stoic and unfeeling.

 

 **Gerome:** …Hmph. You know, for an annoying twerp, you are a good person.

 

 **Morgan:** …I think I’m going to take that as a complement.

 

 **Gerome:** But still… thank you, Morgan.

 

 **Gerome:** Even if I don’t say it much, I’m glad to have someone like you here as my friend.

 

 **Morgan:** Oh, what was that? I didn’t quite here you!

 

 **Gerome:** I didn’t say anything.

 

 **Morgan:** Do my ears deceive me, or did you just call me your FRIEND?

 

 **Gerome:** Do you want to find out if Minerva really WILL eat you?

**Morgan:** Haha, alright.

 

 **Morgan:** But Gerome?

 

 **Morgan:** I’m glad you’re my friend, too.

 

* * *

 

 

**S Support**

 

 **Morgan:** You wanted to see me, Gerome?

 

 **Gerome:** Yes. I wanted to ask you something.

 

 **Morgan:** Well… okay! Ask me anything.

 

 **Gerome:** Have you ever seen me without my mask?

 

 **Morgan:** *gasp* You mean it comes OFF?

 

 **Gerome:** …

 

 **Morgan:** Haha, just kidding!

 

 **Morgan:** Let’s see… maybe I did before I lost my memory? Otherwise, no. I don’t think I have.

 

 **Gerome:** Do you want to change that?

 

 **Morgan:** Wait— really?

 

 **Gerome:** Yes. It’s not important who I am underneath. Besides…

 

 **Gerome:** We’ve become good enough friends, and the others have seen me without it.

 

 **Morgan:** So you ARE serious? Oh, boy!

 

 **Gerome:** Hmph. You’re so excited, but it’s just my face.

 

(Gerome removes mask)

 

 **Gerome:** …

 

 **Morgan:** …

 

 **Gerome:** Well? Your lack of a response is a bit daunting.

 

 **Morgan:** …Gods, you’re handsome…

 

 **Gerome:** …I’m sorry, but what?!

 

 **Morgan:** I- I mean, uh…

 

 **Morgan:** You’re totally… awesome! Yes! That’s an adjective!

 

 **Morgan:** Totally didn’t just say you were handsome. No sir. You must have heard me wrong!

 

(Gerome puts mask back on)

 

 **Gerome:** I never said anything about you calling me “handsome”.

 

 **Morgan:** Oh… um…

 

 **Gerome:** Morgan.

 

 **Morgan:** …Okay, fine! I did say you were handsome.

 

 **Morgan:** There, I said it. Are you happy now?

 

 **Gerome:** …Pfft.

 

 **Morgan:** Huh? Why are you laughing?

 

 **Gerome:** Because I AM happy, you dolt.

 

 **Morgan:** Huh? Why are you blushing? You should be rolling your eyes and saying “good joke, twerp”! Not smiling like a giddy idiot!

 

 **Gerome:** You just say what’s on your mind, don’t you? It’s adorable.

 

 **Morgan:** Er… Gerome? You’re talking crazy. Should I go get a healer?

 

 **Gerome:** What? Is the idea that I might love you so crazy?

 

 **Morgan:** What? LOVE me?!

 

 **Morgan:** You really have gone crazy! There’s no way you’d love me too!

 

 **Gerome:** Gotcha.

 

 **Morgan:** …Drat.

 

 **Gerome:** It’s okay. You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to.

 

 **Morgan:** …I want to say it to your face.

 

 **Morgan:** Can you take off your mask again?

 

 **Gerome:** …Alright.

 

(Gerome removes mask)

 

 **Gerome:** I’m listening.

 

 **Morgan:** Alright. I…

 

 **Morgan:** I love you, Gerome.

 

 **Gerome:** Heh. That’s all I needed to hear.

 

 **Morgan:** So… so what now? Are we together? Does this make you my boyfriend? My silent guardian and watchful protector?

 

 **Gerome:** I don’t mind the idea of being your silent guardian and watchful protector, or your boyfriend.

 

 **Morgan:** Well… I suppose I don’t mind being your boyfriend, either.

 

 **Morgan:** I love you, Gerome.

 

 **Gerome:** I love you, too, Morgan.


End file.
